factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Major Events Timeline
This is a timeline of events leading up to the independence of the American colonies. *In 1812 the United States and Great Britain went to war. The U.S. called for the Canadian people to rise up and declare independence and they complied. The U.S. liberated Canada and defeated the invading British Navy off the coast of Washington. *In 1814 the U.S. made an Alliance with France and sent troops to Europe. On their way, the American naval forces were sunk and all of their troops drowned. *In 1815 the British landed more troops in America. They landed in Washington, New York, Halifax and Norfolk. *In 1918 the Russians declared war on Britain and begin invading Western Canada. They began heavy colonization of the West Coast of America *By 1820 the British had reconquered all of the U.S. *In 1821 Mexico's long fight for independence came to a close. *In 1822 the British invaded Louisiana. The French sent troops to reinforce it. *By 1823 the British pushed all the way to through Minnesota, Iowa and partiarlly into Missouri. Britain and France made peace, holding the borders where the troops stood. *In 1825 Russia declared war on Mexico and began the invasion. *In 1826 the Russians made peace with Britain to focus on Mexico. *In 1828 Spain landed troops in the Yucatan peninsula, which is undefended, due to the Russian invasion in the North. *In 1830 the British seized Florida from Spain. Spain responded by taking all of the British West Indies. Over the next three years, naval battles ocurred in the Florida straits and Bermuda was traded back and forth until Britain held it. *In 1933 Spaina and Britain made peace. *In 1834 Russia took Mexico City. Russia annexed Mexico. *In 1839 the Swedish invaded Denmark's colonies in Iceland and Greenland. The invasion lasted six months. Peace was then agreed upon. *In 1839 a British force landed on the Mexican west coast in a surprise attack. *By mid-1842 Russian troops were pushed back to Texas. *In 1845 Swedish troops attacked the British in Canada, landing in Halifax and Dublire and diverting their attention from the offensive against Russia. *In 1845 the Spanish stormed the Danish and Dutch West Indies. Fighting only lasted four months before peace was achieved. *In 1847 the French and British formed an alliance against Russia. French forces destroyed the Russian 2nd Army, held in reserve and took all of Texas. *By 1850 the Swedes had pushed the British to Regina in the west Buffalo in the south. They also took all of the Queen Elizabeth Islands. *By 1850 the British had pushed the Russians back to California in the west and Colorado in the north. *In 1851 the British and French made peace with Russia. The British troops returned to fight the Swedes. *In 1854 the British began operations to move Scottish citizens, mostly criminal, to Mexico. Overtime, the combination of accent and slang turned the name to Mezco. *By 1857 Britain had pushed the Swedes back north to Newfoundland. *In 1857 Jamaica declared independence. Britain sent troops to aid them and liberated the island. *In 1858 the Spain crushed the British Fleet and retook Jamaica. *In 1858 the British and Swedish made peace. *In 1859 Spain moves deeper into Mexico. *In 1861 The Spanish 1st Army is crushed and retreats back to the Yucatan and Central America. *In 1862 Britain and Spain make peace. *In 1862 the British attacked the French in Louisiana Territory. *By late-1863 the British have pushed all the way into Colorado in the west and just outside of Houston in the south. *In 1864 Britain and France made peace. *In 1873 the Spanish invaded Haiti and the French West Indies. Peace is achieved the same year. *In 1875 the West American Freedom Force (WAFF) was formed. They proceeded to make planned attacks against Britain, Sweden and Russia for twenty years. *In 1885 Russia attacked British and Swedish lands. *In 1886 the Russian advance was stopped at Fort Sveagall in Northern Canada. Much of the Russian 1st Army had been destroyed. The victory was considered historic, as the Swedish had less than a tenth the number of troops. *By 1887 the Swedes had pushed south into Russian land, going as far as Colorado Springs and Kraznyow. *By 1890 the Russians had taken Baja California and pushed into Texas *In 1891 the Russian colonies in America declared independence as Sagin. General Alexander Davich, the General in charge of the Russian 3rd Army, led the Sagis. Britain stayed at war with Russia and declared war on Sagin. *In 1892 the Spanish attempted to land at Inverness. The landing failed and war insued in southern Mexico. *In 1892 the Swedish agreed to help Sagin, declaring war on Russia and Britain. *By 1893 the Swedes had pushed to Oklahoma City and almost to Mexico. *In 1893 the British Army launched an attack against the WAFF main camp and kill their leader. The people in the Colorado region become outraged. *In 1896 Sagin achieved independence after defeating the Russian 1st Army at Totyev. The Russians agreed to peace with Sagin and Sweden. General Brozhi Gorix agreed to defect to Sagin. The people made General Davich the Dictator of Sagin. *In 1897 Spain and Britain agreed to peace, returning borders to their original state. *In 1897 the British made peace with Sagin and Sweden. The British ahd pushed all the way to Canada in the West and Canada in the North. *In 1901 the WAFF make their first large scale move. They take Denver, the financial capital of America. The British sent troops to retake Denver but the forces defect and the WAFF begins to move outward. *By 1904 the WAFF had liberated the land between Sagin, Sweden and through part of Mexico near the pacific. *In 1905 the WAFF declared independence under the name Colorado. The leader of the WAFF became the President for life of Colorado. *In 1907 Louisiana rebeled from France. *By 1908 the rebellion had been crushed. *In 1908 British Mexico declared independence as Mezco under the rule of General Bruce McLeod who was named Dictator. *In 1910 Spain decides to give more freedoms to their colonies. *In 1912 Sagin attacked Sweden in Canada. *In 1914 Sagin and Sweden achieved peace. They agreed to return borders to their original state. *In 1915 The British forces in Mezco are captured at Tuxtla. *In 1927 Louisiana declares independence as Orleans under the Leadership of Jacques Croix, a locally born farmer. *In 1928 the United States declare independence from Britain again. General Douglas MacArthur led the fight. *In 1930 the American troops force the British out of America at Halifax. Elections are held and Franklin Delano Roosevelt wins, becoming first president of the United States. He wins every election until his death in 1945. *In 1932 the Germans invaded Florida. *By 1937 the Germans had pushed as far as Michigan and Minnesota. *In 1937 the Germans invaded Swedish lands from Michigan and take parts of Ontario. *In 1938 the Germans and Swedish made peace. *In 1938 the French forces retreated from New Orleans by boat. France agrees to recognize Orleans and the two make peace. *In 1939 the Americans moved forces into Quebec and a revolt began in Michigan. *In 1940 German forces had become strained and were on the verge of losing to the U.S. The U.S. was not aware of this, and agreed to peace. *In 1947 Germany founded Zimmt and Metzgar. Hitler forcibly moved Aryan Germans into these new cities. *In 1952 the U.S. invades Bermuda and sinks the British 1st Fleet. The King was visiting the flagship at the time and died in the battle. Unable to fight effectively after the loss of their king, the British agreed to peace. *In 1955 the Caribbean Islands and Yucatan Peninsula declared independence from Spain as Caribbea. The entire military stationed in the region joined the revolt. A lawyer by the name of Fidel Castro led the movement. He was made Supreme Dictator. *In 1956 Spain Seized Puerto Rico. *In 1956 the German colonies in America declared independence as Escha, or Echtneuland in German. General Claus von Stauffenberg of the German 2nd Expeditionary Army led the forces, stating that he will not rest until Hitler has been defeated. He is named President for life. *In 1958 Caribbea retook Puerto Rico. *In 1960 Spain gave up their fight against Caribbea and made peace. *In 1960 the Eschans pushed the Germans to Tampa, where General Erwin Rommel surrendered along with the German 1st Expeditionary Army. Germany agreed to peace. *In 1961 Spain decided to give their Central American colonies independence. The colonies were decidely expensive without Caribbea and worthless. Control was given to Governor Juan Delsano who made himself Dictator. He decided to name his country Malcheta. *In 1962 Colorado invaded Mezco. They took McKlann and some land south of it. *In 1963 Colorado halted and made peace with Mezco. This was the first contact made with Colorado since 1905. *In 1966 the Swedish colonies in America declared independence as Sveallia, a name derived from their historic victory over Russia at Fort Sveagall. Governor Henrik Cristiana leads the movement and is named Dictator-President. *In 1966 the Sagins declared war on Sweden and secured Kraznyow before making peace. *In 1967 the C42 Grendel, a weapon outmatching all others in its class in every way, was made the standard assault rifle in the Coloradan Armed Forces (CAF). *In 1970 Swedish forces leave America from Momenberg. Sweden recognizes Sveallia. *By 1970 Saginka's military had enlarged to become the most prominent military power in the region. Their army was one and a half million strong. *By 1970 Colorado had become the most advanced nation in the world. Their innovations included jet engines, computers and RADAR. *By 1970 Caribbea's air force had become the largest in the not only America, but the world. *By 1970 the United States remained the only democracy in America. *By 1970 Sveallia controlled the largest navy in America. *By 1970 Escha's special forces were considered the most skilled in America. *By 1970 Mezco had become the most populous nation in America. *In 1971 Sagin invaded Sveallia, securing much of its land in Western Canada as well as all of its land in between Colorado and Escha. They made peace the same year.